Young Love
by Alithorn
Summary: Chica just recently moved to a new town and is forced to go to a new school. She meets new friends along the way, and meets the guy who could be the love of her life. Contains FoxyxChica and BonniexFreddy Cover art by Orlandofox
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, rosebushes! In this story, the animatronics are seen as humans. Also, Bonnie is a GIRL in this story. I know he's actually a guy, but he's a girl in this story, kay? Kay. The cover art is by Orlandofox, who, by the way, is totally awesome. Anyway, why don't we get started on the story?**

Chapter One

I groaned as I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I _really _didn't want to go to school. I have to go to this new school that I've never been to before because my parents decided it would be a good idea to move to another town. They were fine with it, but I sure wasn't.

I sighed. Better get used to it… I got up and walked to my sister's room. Of course, she was still asleep. I walked over to her and grabbed her blankets, pulling them off of her.

"Wake up, Chi. Get ready for school." I got a groan in response. At least she was up. I walked to the bathroom and got ready. I walked back out, and saw a very sleepy Chi at the door.

"Well, look who's up," I said, laughing. She shot me a look.

"Whatever, Chica. Just get out of the bathroom so I can use it." I just stood there and crossed my arms. She groaned. "Will you _please_ move so I can use the bathroom?"

"Sure!" I said happily and moved out of the way. She mumbled and walked in to the bathroom while I went downstairs to make some breakfast. I didn't have much of an option, as we haven't unpacked everything, so I just made some cereal. Chi walked into the room and made herself some too. We sat there in silence, until I looked at the clock. I nearly choked.

"We gotta go! Now, Chi!" She looked at the clock and gasped. We got our stuff together and ran out to the road. The bus came up to us not a minute later. I sighed. I didn't really want to get on, and by the way Chi was staring at it, neither did she. We both sighed at the same time, and walked on the bus. She walked down the aisle and sat by herself in an empty bus seat. I walked up to her and sat down.

I looked around, feeling a little awkward. Everyone was staring at us. Chi and I began to blush. _What do they want? _Everyone then went back to normal, talking to their friends and whatnot. Chi put in her earbuds. _Fine, _I thought. _I didn't want to talk to you either._

"Hi!" a voice behind me said. I looked back, seeing a girl with purple hair and red eyes. "My name is Bonnie. I don't think I've seen you before…"

"N-no, I'm new. Same here with my sister," I said pointing to Chi. "My name is Chica, it's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you too!" she replied. "This is my brother, Blue." She pointed to a blue haired boy next to her, who also had earbuds in. He had red freckles and green eyes. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't bother trying to talk to him, he won't listen. Anyway, did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, I got it yesterday…"

"Can I take a look at that?"

"S-sure."

"Thanks!" She studied the schedule, making various noises such as , "Aha…" "Uh-hu…" and "Mm-hm…" She suddenly gasped. "You have the same classes as I do!"

"Really? Wow!" I said. I was glad to be in the same classes as her.

"You can hangout with me, if you want… I don't have many friends, so you won't have to worry about me laving you alone." I smiled.

"Yes! I'd love to!" I was so happy. I just made a new friend!

We got to school and hopped of the bus, me and Bonnie talking all the way. Chi and Blue had walked off in different directions. I didn't know where Chi was going, but whatever. I followed Bonnie as she walked up to our first class: Music. We sat down in two empty chairs and talked. Soon, Bonnie's eyes flew to the door as it opened. She called out to the guys who was walking in.

"Freddy! Freddy, look! We have a new friend!" she cried. I looked over to the guy named Freddy. He had brown, wavy hair, a vest, a black bowtie, and a top hat. He looked very formal. When he spoke, he sounded formal, too.

"Hello, my name is Freddy," he said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Chica," I replied, grabbing and shaking his hand. We all sat down and continued to talk. Freddy was pretty interesting. His father owned a Pizzeria across town, and he has three brothers. I wondered if all of they were as formal as he was. I also learned that Bonnie has three brothers as well. She knows how to play the guitar, too.

I jumped for a second as I felt a hand on my shoulders. I saw one on Bonnie's too.

"Ahoy, there lasses and laddie!"

"Foxy, you nearly scared the crap out of me!" Bonnie replied.

"Ah, calm yerself. I didn't do nottin' wrong. Just wanted to surprise ye, tis all. And who be this new lass? I've never seen her before…"

"This is Chica. She just moved here. She's new. Bonnie said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet ya, lass!" He held out his hand for a handshake. I grabbed it, and looked up to his face. I began to blush, I could feel it. He was the cutest guy I had ever seen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooooo sorry guys! I know I haven't uploaded in a long, long time… I almost did a few times, but something always came up and I couldn't… but hey! Here it is! Chapter Two!**

"Chica…? Chiiicaaa? CHICA!"

"HUH, what?!"

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Y-yea, why?" I asked in return.

"Well, you weren't answering me. I called your name, like, five times." She looked concerned.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine! I must've gotten lost in thought, is all. I tend to do that." I _did _get lost in thought. I was thinking about Foxy (is that his name?). He was _really _cute. But of course, I didn't want to scare him, or anything.

Just then, the door swung open, and in stepped the teacher. Freddy and Foxy went to their sections of the room. Freddy moved back a few rows to the back of the room, and Foxy went over with the drums. Bonnie stayed with me, even though she was supposed to move to where the guitar section was. She then raised her hand.

"Yes, Bonnie? What is it?" the teacher asked.

"I just thought you ought to know… we have a new student!" After she said this, I cowered a little in my chair. Everyone had turned their heads to where I was, getting a good look at me. I felt a blush come over my face, and I tried to hide it with my hand. The teacher then spoke up.

"Well, welcome to music class! We are all family in here! Now, if you don't mind, would you tell us a little about yourself? Like, what's your name, why'd you move here, why you joined music class, things like that." I gulped and spoke up.

"M-my name is Chica. I'm not exactly sure why we moved here, I guess my parents just wanted to try something out. Um, well, I noticed there wasn't a choir option when I was registering, so I signed up for the next best thing, music."

"I see, so you're a singer?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes."

"Well, you made the right choice. No, we don't have a choir program, but in here, we are like a big band. We have those who play musical instruments, those who sing or dance, and those who do both. Would you mind if you sang a little something for us, to show us what you've got in you?" I nearly died on the inside. _He wants me to do what now?! _Against what my gut was saying I replied with, "Sure." I have no idea why I agreed to sing for them… but I did. I began to sing the first song that came into my mind.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul…_

_It's the one that I've tried_

_to write over and over again…_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold…_

_But you sing to me over and _

_Over and over again…_

_So I lay my head back down…_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I know now_

_You're my only hope…_

I stopped there. I really didn't want to keep going. I expected everyone to stay silent, but the class erupted with cheering and applause. I smiled. I think I was going to like this class.

I walked back to my seat and sat down next to a very excited Bonnie.

"OMIGOSH! YOU WERE FANTASTIC! YOUR VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL!" she nearly screamed.

"T-thank you…" I managed to spit out. I was so overwhelmed by the entire thing. I usually don't perform in front of others. I get really nervous and shaky. I'm surprised my voice wasn't as shaky that time…

Soon, the bell rang. I got to know the class a little bit better, and really enjoyed being around them. Everyone in that class was super nice. I was walking next to Bonnie, when I heard my name being called.

"Oi, Chica! Lass!" I turned to see an exhausted Foxy running toward me. He had ran all the way from the music room. "I… I just wanted… te say…" he managed to say between breaths. "Ye… were… amazing…" I began to blush. Bonnie took notice of this, but didn't say anything.

"T-thank you, Foxy…" I blushed even harder.

"Ye have an amazin' voice, lass. I'm glad we finally have a soprano who can sing."

"Yea, our sopranos do kinda suck, and we only have a few…" Bonnie agreed.

"Thank you… I'm glad I get to be part of the class. Singing is one of my passions…"

"Well, I have to get te class, or I'll be late… again…" he then ran off. I turned to Bonnie who was giving me a smug smirk.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said. She then proceeded to walk away.

"W-wait! Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran up beside her. _What was she thinking? _

**Woo, how's that for chapter two? Well, if you have any ideas on how you might want the story to go, if you have any questions, feel free to leave a review, or PM me! I really would enjoy your feedback. Love ya rosebushes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my dear rosebushes! Is everyone ready for chapter three?! I am quite excited about writing this one, and I'm not quite sure why… maybe it's just because I haven't written in a long time. I hope you guys are excited too! Well, here we go!**

Chapter Three

"What was that about?" I asked as I ran up to Bonnie. She decided to play dumb and answered with, "Whaaat? I have no idea what you are talking about." I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I would get her to tell me sooner or later.

Eventually lunch rolled around and I was able to relax a little. I began to contemplate my thoughts. Was it possible that I had grown feelings for… Foxy? No, I couldn't have. I had just met him. Granted, he was _really _attractive, but this was my first day, and I didn't even know him that well. That was the only conclusion I could come to. It was just a… crush. That was it. Only a crush. I was in deep thought when I felt someone grab my shoulders as I let out a yelp in surprise.

"Hahahaha! You are _really _easy to scare!" Bonnie said.

"Oh… my gosh… you scared the crap out of me…" I said between breaths. Eventually I saw Freddy and Foxy walking towards us.

"Hey guys. How were your classes?" Freddy asked to no one in particular. I looked over to Bonnie, who had a faint glow of red in her cheeks.

"Oh, they were fine. Nothing special about them." Bonnie replied. She was getting redder by the minute, and I wasn't the only one who took notice of this.

"Bonnie, are you okay? You're getting all red…" I asked, all knowingly. I held a hint of a smirk. I knew what was going on here. Bonnie shot me a look then looked back to Freddy.

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied. I chuckled to myself as I thought about the two kids. They _would_ make a really cute couple. Freddy looked really concerned for her.

"Are you sure…? I mean, do you have a fever or something?" he asked quickly putting his palm on her forehead. She turned super red and glanced away from Freddy. Foxy and I sat and silently snickered at this. It was pretty evident that Freddy has a thing for Bonnie and she had a thing for him. They both looked at us and we quickly shut up. We looked in different directions, pretending to enjoy the scenery.

Eventually the day ended, and I was happy I got to go home. It was a pretty long first day, and I already had a ton of homework. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but it seemed like a lot. But, as it turned out, Bonnie lived quite close to me. We both got on the bus, after finding our siblings of course, and traveled home. Bonnie was pretty interested in talking about boys on the way, for some reason.

"So… did you see anyone cute today?" she asked with a smirk. I quickly looked at her, red as a tomato.

"N-no… No! No, I didn't actually. After all, I just moved here," I lied, hoping she would fall for it. She didn't.

"Oh, please. C'mon, I saw the way you looked at Foxy today, and how you would blush whenever he spoke to you," she quickly added. I blushed even more.

"A-and what about you and Freddy, hm?" I shot right back at her. She fell silent. A blush began to creep up on her face.

"Alright, so you know. But you can't tell him, okay? It would kill me if my secret got out… I don't want him to know… I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I won't tell anyone as long as you don't say anything about… Foxy…" a goofy smile came upon her face.

"So I was right?! Omg, you guys would make such an adorable couple!"

"That's what I was thinking about you and Freddy. He seemed so protective over you…"

"Yea, he gets really protective over the people he cares about. He has defended both me and Foxy many times…"

"That's soooo sweet!" I said, clasping my hands together. I really loved the idea of Bonnie and Freddy. It did seem like Freddy liked her too, but I couldn't be sure. I really wanted to ask him, but I had just met him, and I didn't want to seem rude.

"Hey, you wanna come over later? We could invite Freddy and Foxy too and just watch a movie or something." Bonnie asked me. I stared at her, unresponsive. She got a weird look on her face. "Sorry… I know I just met you, but I thought it would be nice… it's okay if you don't want t-"

"I'd love to. I just… I've never really been invited over to someone else's house before… I had friends, but I wasn't ever that close to someone…" Bonnie gasped.

"Really? You seem like someone who would make friends so easily! Someone that everyone would like…"

"Well, I've never really been seen as someone like that… that's more my sister, but not me."

"You know, we have a lot in common," Bonnie stated.

"How?"

"Well, I've never really been super close to anyone either. Well, besides Foxy and Freddy. But other than that, I don't think I've ever had a real, genuine friend." I just looked at her until I said, "Well… you have one now." She grinned like a fool, making me grin as well. She then proceeded to give me a big hug and I could tell she was about to start crying.

"B-Bonnie, are you okay?!" I asked, concerned for my friend. She looked into my eyes and stated simply, "I am so glad I got to meet you."

"Me too, Bonnie. Me too."

We got to our designated places, and I said goodbye to Bonnie, promising that I would call her later, seeing if I could come over later.

I ran into the house and up to my room. I was so excited! I had made some friends on the first day, and I was invited to their house already! I knew I shouldn't be as excited as I was, but this was basically my first true friend. Yes, like I said, I had had friends before, but I was never super close to any of them. I had never had a best friend before, and I had never been invited to any friends' houses before. I was beginning to like it in my new city.

A little while later, after I had finished my homework, Bonnie called.

"Hey, can you come over? I already asked Freddy and Foxy, and they can make it." I smiled

"Yea, let me go check with my mom."

"Okay, I'll wait here for ya." I ran down to the study, where my mother was working.

"Hey mom? I was wondering if I could go to my… friend's house tonight. She and my other friends wanted to meet up."

"Friends? Already? Wow, Chica, you make friends really quickly… yeah, you can go, just text me when you are done, okay?" I grinned.

"Thank you so much mom!" she laughed and replied with, "You're welcome, sweetie."

I got back to my room and I picked up the phone, seeing Bonnie was still on the line.

"Hey! So what did your mom say? Can you come?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I can come over!"

"Omg, yay! Okay, I'll walk over to your house and we can walk together to mine. What's your address?"

Bonnie came over not long after the call had ended. She lived closer than I thought. We began to walk to her house, having a good conversation as we walked. We eventually got to her house, which looked really nice. We walked inside, and I gasped. Her house was super nice, and so pretty!

We walked into the living room, and I heard both Freddy and Foxy greet us. I smiled and blushed a little when I saw Foxy. I knew I was going to have a lot of fun tonight, along with my new friends. We laughed and talked and just hung out. And, let me just say, it was probably the most fun I have had in a long time. When the time came when I had to leave, I texted my mom and got picked up. I gave my friends a hug as I left, blushing a little when I hugged Foxy, and left. I think I am going to like it here.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that good… I had major writer's block… but whatever. Here's the new chapter! Please, if you have any questions or anything you want to tell me, feel free to review and PM me! Thanks Rosebushes! Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! It's been a while, but I am glad to finally get a chapter done for this story! I am pretty excited to write this, as I have not written for this story in a while, and I particularly favor this one. It's just so much fun to write! Anyway, enough babbling, let's get to the story. **

Chapter Four

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned as I turned back over in my bed. I was so tired… I just wanted to continue sleeping… I had no idea why I was so tired. Then again, I didn't get much sleep last night… after I got home from Bonnie's house I just wasn't tired…

I finally got up and got dressed. I walked over to my bathroom and began to do my hair. I took one look in the mirror and laughed. My hair was a total mess! I don't think I've ever seen it so bad… I brushed it out and it toned down a little. I put on a little mascara and walked out of the bathroom. I walked down to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast.

As I sat at the table I let my mind wander a little bit. Eventually it came upon Bonnie. I smiled. I really enjoyed her company, and she was so sweet and kind. She could make me laugh so easily… My thoughts then proceeded to Freddy. He was really nice and really sweet. I think he and Bonnie would make a really cute couple. I smirked. I already knew that Bonnie had a crush on Freddy, but I honestly have no idea about Freddy… I mean sometimes he looks interested in her, but I don't know… I thought he had an interest in her, but he treats all girls the same way, so I have no idea. My thoughts flew to the thought of Foxy, and I blushed a little. My crush on him seemed to be growing, and I'm not sure I am comfortable with it… I mean, he's great and all, but I really don't trust boys that much… I didn't really have any great experiences with them at my other school. I've been pranked by them and tortured by them and no one really seemed to care… not even my old friends…

But Foxy seems different… I don't think he would toy with my emotions… or would he? He seems pretty unpredictable, but I think I could trust him. Freddy as well. My thoughts fluttered to my old friends. Days go by and I continue to find more and more reasons why they were terrible friends. Did they even like me? Was I that bad? Do…do my friends now even like me? Or are they just pretending because I'm new and they felt bad?

I pushed these thoughts away and determined that I was going to stay positive the rest of the day. I grinned and put my bowl in the sink. I went to grab my school stuff.

I walked to the bus with Chi and sat down next to Bonnie. She smiled.

"Good morning Chica! How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Not good… I didn't get much sleep last night for some reason…" I said frowning a little. My smile returned and I said, "But that's okay. I'll just rest a little when I get home from school."

"That sounds good." She said with a grin. She looked over as someone else was getting on the bus. Bonnie scoffed and looked away. A girl with white hair with pink streaks walked on, along with a boy that looked similar to Freddy, but with lighter hair and an evident blush.Their entire being could be described with one word: jocks. These didn't look like the kind of people who would be great to hang around with. I looked to Bonnie, who still had her head turned.

"Bonnie, who are those people?" I asked, curious.

"Jerks. They aren't good people. I hate to say that about Frederick, but it's true. Frederick is Freddy's brother, and the two are complete opposites." My eyes widened. That was his brother?

"And who is the girl?"

"That's Mangle. I don't know her actual name, but that's what everyone calls her. She isn't good. Watch your step. She's had a thing for Foxy for a long time. He's never given interest in her, but she doesn't give up easily. She goes after many guys, Freddy included, but Foxy has always been her top priority," she said with disgust. I could see the fury in her eyes and the twinge of jealousy behind that. She obviously didn't like Mangle going after Freddy.

"Right… Stay away from them…" I said softly. They walked down the aisle and glanced at me. I kept my head down and looked away. _Don't look at her, don't speak to her, just keep your head down…_ she kept walking with Frederick close behind. Bonnie's brother Blue got up and walked down to where they were.

"Does Blue hang out with them Bonnie?" I asked softly.

"Unfortunately… I hate that he does, but it's not my choice." She said as she rolled her eyes. She folded her arms and looked forward. I glanced back to where they were sitting and noticed mangle whispering and pointing at me and my sister. They didn't notice me looking thankfully… I faced Bonnie once more.

"Bonnie, they were talking about me and my sister…"

"What? What do you mean?" she looked at me nervously.

"They were looking at us and pointing. They must've been talking about us…" Bonnie just told me to blow it off and forget about it.

"They don't matter anyway, so don't you get involved with them." she warned me. I nodded and looked forward. The school was in sight. Before getting off the bus I took one more glance at them. _Yup… Just avoid them… _

We walked to the front of the school and found Freddy and Foxy waiting for us. I smiled and we walked towards them.

"Bonnie, lass, are ye alright?" Foxy asked concerned. "Ye look a wee bit mad…" I looked at Bonnie who still had a hint of disgust on her face. She looked away.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Foxy's right, you look a little angry…" Freddy told her. She continued to observe the ground.

"I'm fine… I just introduced Mangle and Frederick to Chica…" The boys frowned.

"They didn't do anything, correct?" Freddy asked.

"No, but they were talking about Chica and her sister… What about them, who knows what…" she replied. Freddy sighed in relief.

"Good… good… I don't appreciate what my brother does to other people. It places a bad image on the rest of the family…" Freddy said sadly.

"My brother too…" Bonnie included.

"Guys, I'm sure it's fine. I'll just avoid them and should be fine." I said. I really wasn't all that concerned about it. The others looked at me reluctantly. "…what…?"

"Lass, if they be talkin' about ye, there's no way yer gonna be able to avoid them… Even if you avoid them, they will find you and start up some unneeded drama…" Foxy said sadly.

"Well, I'll just have to, no won't I? I don't want to get involved with them, and it's going to stay that way. They aren't going to bother me." I said strongly. I proceeded to walk to my first period. The other stared at me wide-eyed. I could swear Foxy had a twinge of a blush, but he brushed it off. They followed right behind me. Bonnie ran up to me.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, no one stands up the Mangle unless the situation gets to that point…" she said concerned.

"I'm positive. I've been through enough crap at my old school and I will _not _go through it again. I will be the stronger person. I refuse to let her bring me down. She is unimportant." I said. Bonnie looked to the others. Freddy shrugged and Foxy blushed a little. Once again, he brushed it off.

We had nearly reached the music room when someone stepped in front of me.

"Well, now I haven't seen you here before… Who are you?" a voice asked. This voice made me feel uneasy… Mangle smirked at me while Frederick and Blue stood behind her.

"Why do you care?" I replied. This threw her off guard.

"What?"

"Why. Do. You. Care? It's a simple question. Maybe your brain is just too small to comprehend it." I shot at her. She just stared at me. Blue and Frederick looked stunned. No one had talked that way to her before, evidently.

"You can't talk to me that way, little brat…" she said, glaring at me. I glanced to my friends. Bonnie looked terrified, Freddy was ready to attack Mangle if needed, and Foxy… Foxy looked stunned too. But, he looked happy, almost proud. I smirked and looked back to Mangle.

"Of course I can. I can do what I want, because you aren't the boss of me. You aren't the boss of anybody but yourself. Maybe you should start worrying about yourself instead of everybody else. It might do you some good. Perhaps even increase your knowledge. I mean, you couldn't even understand my question of four words, which was pretty easy to answer. Now, if you will excuse me…" I said as I pushed through her and her friends.

I smirked as I walked into the classroom. I felt good. I felt strong. My friends walked in after me.

"Chica! No one has done that before! She is going to HATE you!" Bonnie nearly screamed.

"Bonnie, I don't care. She doesn't need to get into my business, as it is _my _business. She doesn't scare me, and she shouldn't scare you." I replied. Freddy grinned.

"Well done, Chica. Well done." he said simply. I smiled.

"Thank you, Freddy." Foxy looked down and grinned. I could totally see a blush creeping across his face. He looked at me and I blushed in return. I tried to hide my blush with my hand.

"That was fantastic, lass. Beautifully done." he said as he walked away. I smiled and looked away. I felt good and I felt in control.

I also felt my feelings towards Foxy increase rapidly. But I didn't really mind.

**Wow! This chapter was probably my favorite to write! Well, thanks for reading everybody! Also, again, please give me ideas! I would love to take in some reader's opinions and put them in my stories! If you want something to happen, please tell me! I encourage it! I need ideas, especially for this story. If you have ideas for my other story, please tell me! Leave reviews or PM me! I would love to have you guys suggest stuff, so please, I'd love to hear your guys' opinions! Anyway, Thanks again for reading! I hope this chapter was better than the others. I love you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I was so eager to start writing again! Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for the story by the way. They really did help and I will try some out with a few ideas of my own. Anyway, let's get to the story!**

Chapter Five

I walked down the hallway at school, heading for my locker. I hadn't ever gone into it, as I just got it today, but I couldn't wait to get some of my school books of my shoulders.

I reached my locker and opened it. It was small, but they all were. They were at least big enough to fit what I needed to in there. I put a few textbooks in there and felt a hand pull me back by my shoulder. I was turned around and pinned against the wall.

"Who do you think you are, girl?" Mangle said as she dug her arm into my chest, keeping me pinned against the wall. I noticed Blue and Frederick standing behind her. "No one talks to me like that! You don't know who you're dealing with here…"

"I think I do, Mangle. Get off me. I need to go meet my friends." I said as I pushed her away. I slammed my locker and began to walk away. I was once again turned around and I felt Mangle's fist connect with my cheek. I stumbled backwards.

"I don't care who you are, you don't talk to me like that." She stopped then added, "And stay away from Foxy. I know how you feel about him. I've seen the way you look at him. Stay out of my way. He's mine." I put a hand to my cheek.

"Yeah, and if I don't, what are you going to do about it? You aren't in charge of me! And he will never feel the same way towards you, Mangle! Never!" I shouted, the yell echoing through the hall. Good thing we were the only ones in there.

"Just you wait, girl. He will feel the same. But for now, I just need to get you out of the way." she called blue and Frederick over. I cowered a little. What are they going to do to me? Frederick and Mangle proceeded to hit me and kick me, giving me a rather painful beating. Blue stood back, afraid to hurt me.

"Blue! Get over here and help! Now!" Mangle screamed at him. He sighed and walked over trembling. He hesitated for a second, then threw a punch.

A bloody nose and countless bruises later, they left. Before they left, Mangle simply said, "That should teach you. Stay out of the way." I laid in the hallway and began to cry. I had cuts and bruises everywhere and my nose was bleeding a lot. I finally got up after a moment of crying and ran to the school bathroom.

I washed the blood from my face and took care of my cuts as best I could. I looked at myself in the mirror. What was I going to do? I had to go to school with countless reminders of this beating I got for standing up to myself. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

I placed my bag on my shoulders and winced. They had really damaged my body all over. My legs were sore, my shoulders and back hurt, and my face was swollen a little. I walked outside and began to walk home. No doubt I had missed the bus, and my sister must've gotten tired of waiting. I had no idea where Mangle and her gang went, but I was scared to find out.

I walked into the suburbs near my house and began to walk to my neighborhood. I was walking down a random street when I heard someone shout my name. I looked around, paranoid. I was scared Mangle or someone in her group had found me. I found who was calling my name, walking out of one of the houses. They had a smile on their face, but it quickly faded as they saw what had happened. They ran to me as fast as they could.

"Lass! Lass, what happened to ye?!" Foxy asked concerned. I looked away. I didn't want to tell him. He lifted my head with his hand. "Chica, look at me. What happened?" I let a tear slip. "I-I went to my locker, and… and…" I broke down. I fell to the ground and cried in my hands. He bent down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest, hardly even knowing that I was.

"This… Who did this to you?" he asked softly. I softly replied, barely getting out the words.

"M-Mangle… she just pinned me against the wall, and I tried to get her off. She followed me, and her little gang beat me up! I was at the school for a while trying to clean myself up, and I missed my ride home… that's why I'm walking…" I said between sobs. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, lass… Ye don't deserve this… he said, holding me tightly. We sat on the sidewalk for a couple minutes. Neither of us wanted to get up or move. I finally said something.

"I-I have to get home… Thank you Foxy… For comforting me…" I said, looking to the ground as I let go. I got up and grabbed my stuff and began to walk down the street.

"Hey! Hey, do ye want me to walk with ye?" he asked softly. I looked at him for a moment, then nodded. He gave a small smile. "Alright. Where be yer house lass?" We walked for a while and we finally reached my house.

"Thank you for walking with me Foxy… I really appreciate it…" I said shyly. He smiled.

"Yer welcome, Chica. And I'm really sorry fer what happened to ye…"

"It's fine, really… I just need to get cleaned up a little…" I smiled softly.

"Alright, well I need to be getting' back to me home now. Goodbye lass. I'll see ye at school tomorrow…hopefully…" he smiled. Then he did something I didn't expect. He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. He then ran off. I stood there, stunned. I placed my hand on my cheek where he had kissed me. I blushed and walked into my house.

"Mom! I'm home! Sorry I'm late…" I shouted throughout the house. She shouted back.

"Alright honey! Glad you're home!" She shouted from somewhere in the house. I walked up to my room. I collapsed on the bed. I had barely gotten here three days ago, and I already had bullies on my tail. This is really what I wanted to avoid when I came here. And my best friend's brother! He was involved! But part of me didn't blame him. It seemed like he really didn't want to hurt me, and was forced to by Mangle…

I sighed and walked into my bathroom. I began to clean myself up. It stung a lot, but I got myself cleaned up. My cuts were better, and my nose wasn't bleeding anymore, but I still had bruises everywhere and I was really sore. I knew I had to go to school tomorrow, and I was determined to put Mangle in her place. I wouldn't hurt her, but I would have to have a small…talk with her.

My mind wandered to the thought of Foxy. She knew I liked him. She said it was obvious. Did he know too? I blushed in embarrassment. My blush grew deeper when I remembered how he kissed me on my cheek earlier. He did it so gently, careful to avoid hurting me. It was amazing… Did…did he like me? I don't think so… especially now, with my face all bruised and swollen… but I smiled. Even if he didn't like me in the same way, I would still have one amazing friend on my side.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. I'm glad I'm able to get another chapter out so soon. But I did want to say that I'll be away from this computer for a while, so I won't be writing for a while. Hope you guys don't mind too much… Anyway, thanks for reading Rosebushes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Ready for another chapter? I'm excited for this one, as I was excited about what happened in the last one. I couldn't wait to keep writing! So here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

I woke up in pain. I winced and looked over at my arm. I had been sleeping on it, and with all of the bruising, it was really sore. But I knew I had to go to school. Mangle probably doesn't expect me to, and probably thinks I am weak… but I am determined to be above her, and I will not be seen as weak.

I smiled and ran to my closet, grabbing my clothes and getting ready for the day. I got ready a lot quicker than usual. I ran downstairs to find Chi eating breakfast. She was looking at a magazine, and looked up at me. Her mouth gapped open and she dropped her magazine and her spoon.

"Oh my gosh, Chica! What happened to you?!" she nearly screamed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal, I promise." She looked at me reluctantly.

"Okay… Whatever you say…" she picked up her magazine and continued to read.

About a half hour later, the bus arrived. Chi walked on first. She sat down by herself and put in her earbuds. I walked on right after her, my head high and confident. Everyone was staring, but I didn't care. They all knew who had done this to me, and they were surprised I had come back to school. I sat down next to Bonnie, who had been dozing off. I guess she must've had a long night. Halfway to school, she awoke. She yawned and looked over at me, then screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" she placed her hands over her mouth. I just kept my head high. "Chica, what happened?!"

"Just a little quarrel with Mangle and her little gang… Nothing too bad."

"Nothing…too…bad?! Chica, your face is swollen and bruised! This is terrible! Mangle and her…little…gang…" her eyes widened and she looked over at Blue who had an upset look on his face, but was looking out the window. "Did…Did he do anything…?" I didn't know what to say. Yes, he had helped, but he didn't want to, and Mangle had forced him.

"Well…" I was about to answer, when the bus stopped and on walked Mangle and Frederick. They had smirks on their faces, until they saw me. Mangle's face was one full of anger. She walked past me and took a seat with Frederick right behind her. Blue got up and sat with them. Then, something unexpected happened. Chi got up and sat next to Mangle. She smiled and began talking to them. I gasped and looked at Bonnie.

"My sister…" I said quietly. Bonnie was just as surprised. This was awful… My sister was friends with my enemies…

We arrived at school to meet Freddy and Foxy. Freddy took one look at me and gasped.

"Chica, what in the world hhas happened?!" He asked, quite concerned.

"Nothing that isn't a big deal. I just had a small quarrel with Mangle and her group. It's not a big deal, I promise." But Freddy didn't think so.

"Chica, this is a big deal! You're bruised all over! And…my brother had a hand in this…" he said, looking to the ground.

"It's fine, Freddy. I promise. Don't worry about it. And Bonnie, Blue did help, but I don't blame him. He really didn't want to hurt me, but Mangle forced him. He isn't to blame…" I said looking at Bonnie.

"Chica, why are you taking this so lightly?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it isn't a big deal. Mangle thinks I'm weak and she thinks that she is in control, when she isn't. A small beating isn't going to make me succumb to her. She isn't above me, or anybody else, and it's high time she realized that." I said with confidence. Foxy smirked. Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other, then smiled.

"You sure are brave Chica…" Bonnie said. I smiled. We began to walk to our first class when my arm was grasped.

"Lass, may I speak with ye?" Foxy asked, with a hint of a blush. I looked over at the other, who had just continued walking.

"Sure, Foxy. What is it?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Um, well, I was just wonderin'… Would…would ye like to go see a movie or somethin' sometime…?" he asked nervously. My eyes widened. What did he just say?!

"L-like…a d-date…?"

"Um, well…uh… yes. Yes a date… It's alright if ye don't want to or…" I cut him off.

"I'd… love to…" I said smiling. He grinned.

"Okay, then…uh… I'll text ye then… let's get to class, hm?" I giggled.

"Okay…" I couldn't believe it! Foxy asked me out on a date! He _did_ like me! I blushed a little as we walked into Music. I sat down and smiled as I looked down at my lap in an attempt to hide it. I could sense my feelings towards Foxy growing faster and faster…

**Mangle's POV**

Who did this girl think she is?! She thinks she can steal my man?! Oh no, she isn't going to do that… if she thinks she can have Foxy, she is dead wrong! She need to be taken care of…

"Frederick, Blue! Get over here!" They walked over to me. This girl needs to be taken care of… do _not_ fail me…" they nodded and walked off.

"Um, what girl?" Chi asked, a little nervous. I looked over at her and smiled.

"No one, Chi, don't worry about it. Come, let's get to class, hm?" We walked off. I could not let Chi know about what we were doing to her sister. Not yet, at least…

**Well, there ya go! I hope this chapter was a little more interesting. I'm excited to keep writing this story. See ya next time! Love ya Rosebushes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo everybody! I'm glad I am able to get another chapter out haha… I'm super excited to keep writing! Like, I am actually fangirling over my own story… I can't wait to keep writing, as I am excited on what I have planned for you guys! The only way to find out what it will be, is to keep reading! Anyway, I won't take up anymore of your time. We have a story to get to!**

Chapter Seven

After music class, I began to run to my locker alone. I told Bonnie I'd meet her at class, as I had forgotten something in my locker. I ran to my locker and opened it. I frantically grabbed what I needed and reached for my locker door to shut it. Someone's hand was already there. I slowly looked up and saw Frederick standing next to me, smirking. What did he want? The bell rang, and I looked around, realizing I was late.

"What do you want, Frederick? Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked angrily.

"You show courage, girl. You're too brave… Mangle doesn't like that…" he replied, still smirking.

"What makes you think I care about what Mangle likes or wants?" I asked coldly, glaring. His smirk faded away. He placed both hands on either shoulder.

"You should…" was all he said. He hit me in the face, causing even more pain, as my face hadn't healed from before. He grabbed me and shoved me into the janitorial closet. And locked it. How is beyond me, but I couldn't get out.

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW, FREDERICK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!" I screamed from within the closet. I heard a soft voice in reply.

"I'm not letting you out. Since you're so smart and brave, you can find a way out, I'm sure…"I then heard footsteps, walking away from the door. I pounded on the door, screaming, hoping someone would hear me and let me out. Tears were streaming down my face at this point. I was pounding on the door for what seemed to be an eternity, as my pounding faded… my screaming became soft whispers.

"P-please… somebody… anybody… let me out…" I whispered. I slid down the door and cried. I couldn't help myself… What else was I supposed to do? My crying ceased as I heard a door open. My hopes raised and I began to pound on the door again, my screaming for help returning. I heard fiddling with the door, and it eventually opened. There standing before me was a terrified Foxy. I began to sob as I ran into his arms.

"C-Chica?! What were ye doin' in the closet?" he asked concerned. But I couldn't speak. I was sobbing. I fell to the floor and cried into my hands. Foxy placed a hand on my shoulder, and I yelled, "WHY DO THEY HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH ME?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Foxy was about to say something, but I ran down the hall and into the girls' bathroom.

~Foxy's POV~

I couldn't believe this. Why do they have such a problem with her?! I know Mangle is after me, but hurting my friends isn't getting her any closer! And besides…I like Chica… A lot… I've never felt so strongly about someone before. And to see her in pain… it's awful… I walked down to the office to deliver what my teacher wanted me too and walked back to class, my thoughts entirely on Chica. Her soft wavy hair, her gleaming violet eyes, her entire being I loved. I stopped dead in my tracks. Do I… love her…? I haven't known her for very long… But everything about her I adore…and I can't stand to see her hurt. I… I _do_ love her… I couldn't deny it anymore… I smiled and continued walking to class. I couldn't even concentrate in class after I got back in. My thought were occupied by Chica…

~Chica's POV~

I cried as I washed my face in the girls' restroom. I managed to get all of the blood off. I looked at my reflection and sighed. I shouldn't have run away from Foxy like that… he was only trying to help. I missed being in his arms. I felt so secure there…so safe. I had to apologize. And quick. My eyes widened. What if he doesn't want to go on a date anymore after how rude I was? I shook that thought off. He wasn't that kind of guy. I walked out of the bathroom and the bell rang. I groaned. I had missed the entirety of my second period class.

As I was walking to my third period I ran into Freddy. He smiled.

"Hey Chica!W-" He noticed my red eyes and swollen face, as he had gotten closer to me. "Chica, what happened? Was it Mangle again?" I looked to the ground and shook my head slowly. "Chica, who was it then…?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him his brother was the one who shoved me in the closet. But I had to.

"Freddy, I'm so sorry… but it was Frederick… He hit me and shoved me in the janitorial closet and somehow locked me in there. Foxy eventually found me, thank goodness… I'm so sorry…" I said, not even looking at him. After a moment, I glanced up to see Freddy with and angered expression on his face.

"Excuse me… I have to take care of something…" he said as he walked off. I ran off to my third period. I didn't want to stick around for what was happening next. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I didn't want to find out.

~Freddy's POV~

I raced towards my brother and slammed him into the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU DO _NOT_ TREAT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, YOU STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND GET A GRIP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed at him. He glared at me and pushed me away.

"You aren't the boss of me, brother. You don't tell me what to do." He said and walked off. I almost screamed. How could he treat her like that? I had to take care of this… Mangle has gone too far… Enough is enough…

**Hey everyone! I hope that made for an interesting chapter! Thanks to you guys for giving me good ideas for the story! I can't wait to keep writing for you! Until next time Rosebushes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I know this chapter is a little early, but I just couldn't help myself! I really wanted to get this chapter out. It's just so fun to write for you guys and know that you guys are excited to read it! Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

Chapter Eight

~Bonnie's POV~

I looked to the doorway of my third period class frantically. I kept checking every few seconds. It wasn't like Chica to miss an entire class…or was it? I haven't known her for that long, but I feel like she would be one to be on time or actually show up to her classes.

I looked to the door and saw her walking in. I flipped out.

"Chica, where were you?! Why weren't you in class?" I asked spastically. I really needed to know. She looked down and said nothing. She walked to her desk. I followed. "Chica, please tell me what happened… I don't like it when my friends are upset…" I said sadly. She looked up at me.

"I was at my locker like I told you. I was about to close my locker and run to class, but Frederick was there. He punched me and somehow locked me in the janitorial closet. I was in there for a long while until I heard someone. I pounded on the door, screaming to anyone who could let me out. It turns out it was Foxy. He let me out. I couldn't control myself, and I ran away from him to the girls' restroom. I feel really bad…" she said looking down at her lap again. I swear I saw a tear fall.

"Oh, sweetie… it'll be okay… I'm sure he won't hold that against you, he isn't that kind of guy… he'll understand…" I thought for a moment. "Um, h-have you told Freddy yet? I mean, it was his brother that did this…."

"Y-yes. He looked really angry and walked away, saying he had to take care of something. I didn't want to stay to find out what happened next…" She said, a little scared. I nodded. Sounds like he went to go talk to Frederick… He didn't like it when one of his friends gets hurt. That's one of the traits I really adore about him… I blushed a little as I continued talking to Chica.

"Look, he probably just went to have a discussion with Frederick. He cares about his friends and won't stand to see them hurt. Especially if his brother had a hand in it…" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, teary eyed. I smiled. "It'll be okay… I promise."

After class, we went to lunch. We found our group and went to our usual table. I looked up from my lunch to see Freddy looking at me. I blushed a little. He mouthed the words, _Can I talk to you? _I nodded, a little nervous. What did he want to talk to me about?

"Freddy and I have to go do something real quick, alright? We'll be back." I said, looking at Chica. She looked up at me with wide eyes, knowing she would be left alone with Foxy. We left. What did he want to say?

~Chica's POV~

They were…leaving me alone? With…Foxy… I looked down at my lunch and continued to eat, not even looking at Foxy. I just felt so bad… I didn't want to say something stupid and make him hate me more…

"Um, Lass… Are ye alright…?" Foxy asked nervously. I looked up at him. He looked really concerned.

"Um… yeah…I'm…fine." I said looking back down at my food, suddenly not in the mood to eat.

"I, uh, just thought maybe I did something to anger ye…" I looked up fast. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Well, ye ran away from me, and ye haven't been speakin' to me, so I just thought maybe…" I cut him off.

"No! Oh, dear, no! I just…was really upset and didn't really know what to do, so I ran… And I felt really bad about it… I was scared you were upset with me… that's why I didn't say anything. I thought if I said anything, I'd just make it worse… I thought…maybe you didn't want to go on a…date…anymore. I thought you didn't like me…" I said, rubbing the back off my neck. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand.

"Chica, lass, no! Of course I still like ye! Why on Earth would I not? I Understand that ye were upset and ye needed to be alone for a while… Trust me, I still like ye. I promise…" I smiled and blushed a little. "So, are we still on for a movie, lass?" I giggled softly.

"Of course…"

~Freddy's POV~

Bonnie and I walked outside. She looked a little nervous. I hadn't the slightest idea why. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Bonnie… I assume you heard about what my brother did to Chica, am I correct?" she looked at me.

"Y-yes… I did hear. Why did you want to talk about this?" she asked a little confused.

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware. I didn't want the entire cafeteria to hear. We need to do something about this. It's going too far. Mangle has never dragged it this far, and I have no idea how far she plans on dragging it out, especially if Chica's sister is involved." She nodded, a little relieved.

"I know… But what are we supposed to do? What _can_ we do?" she asked sadly. I had no answer to this.

"I-I'm not sure yet, but we have to figure something out fast…" she nodded and we began to walk back to the cafeteria. I looked down at her. She was obviously trying to figure something out. She made the cutest face when she was deep in thought. I smiled and blushed slightly.

We walked into the cafeteria and saw Chica and Foxy laughing and… holding hands? Bonnie giggled. I smirked. We walked up to them. When they saw us, they immediately let go of each other's hands. They both looked down and blushed.

"Well, looks like everything between you guys is fine…" I said smirking. Foxy punched me in the arm. I laughed. "It's not like we have a problem with it. I mean, come on, we don't mind."

"Yeah, we don't mind guys. Really. Go ahead and do what you were doing." They looked at us reluctantly. "Anyway, what does everyone have planned for this weekend?" Bonnie asked as she began to eat her lunch.

"W-well… The lass and I are goin' to see a movie…" Foxy said nervously. She dropped her food and looked at them.

"Like…a date?" I asked. They both nodded, blushing. Bonnie wore the goofiest face and put her hands to her cheeks. "REALLY?! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Finally!" she shouted.

"W-what do you mean finally?" Chica asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Come one, guys. I mean, it's obvious you guys like each other. I was wondering when you guys were going to start dating." She said, continuing to eat. They looked at each other and smiled. I looked at Bonnie, who was looking at the two. I blushed a little. Maybe sometime I could tell her how I feel…

~Mangle's POV~

I sat at the lunch table, waiting for Blue to come back. I sent him to go spy on Foxy and Chica. I saw him running back. I looked over at Chi.

"Look, Blue and I have to go talk real quick. We'll be right back…" she nodded and looked over at Blue. She looked away as they made eye-contact. We walked out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, what are they up to?" I asked. He looked reluctant to tell me. "Well? Spit it out!"

"They're going on a date this weekend…" he said softly.

"What…?" I walked back into the cafeteria, steaming. This girl is stealing away my man! I won't let her get away with this! I sat down angrily. Chi looked at me.

"Is everything alright Mangle?" she asked softly.

"Oh. Everything is just peachy…"

**Well, I hope that chapter was okay! I love writing for you guys… if there's anything you think I can improve on, or if you have any ideas for the story, please feel free to PM me or leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Rosebushes! Ready for yet another chapter? I'm sure ready to write one for you! Well, here we go!**

Chapter Nine

~Freddy's POV~

As school ended, we walked out to where the girls were picked up for the bus. I had to tell Bonnie something, however. I had to get it out. For the years that I've known her, I've always felt something for her that I've never felt for anyone else. She was so precious to me, and I had to let her know. I've been trying to tell her for years, but I've never really got it out. But today will be different, I can feel it…

We arrived at the bus stop and I grasped Bonnie's arm. "Um, Bonnie, may I speak with you?" She looked over at me, and then at her arm.

"O-of course, F-Freddy…" she said softly. "Chica." Chica looked at us. "Freddy and I have to speak for a moment. I'll be right back, okay?" Chica nodded and looked at Foxy, continuing the conversation they were having about who knows what. We walked for a while, both of us silent until she asked, "So…what did you want to talk about?" I began to get a little nervous.

"I just…really needed to tell you something… Something that I have been trying to tell you for years…" I looked directly at her. I could tell she was blushing. She had no idea…

"O…kay…? What is it?" she looked at me in the eye. Ugh, why is this so hard?! I sighed.

"Look, I just… it's just that I…" I couldn't put the words together.

"Whatever you need to tell me, Freddy, just tell me. I'm listening…" she said softly.

"I really just need to say… I r-really like…like… your music!" Crap! "Yes, you are a magnificent guitar player, Bonnie. I just never really told you before…" I looked down.

"Oh… um, thank you?" She said, confused. I screwed it up. Why could I never get it out? "But, I see that the bus has arrived. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"O-of course, Bonnie…" I said, disappointed in myself. I tried to be brave and just let it out, but when I get to that point where I have the opportunity, I can never do it…

"You can walk with me, if you want. You have to get back to Foxy, don't you?" I nodded. We began to walk back to the bus.

"I'll see you later, Bonnie." She smiled and waved. I sighed and walked over to Foxy. He took one look at me and knew something was wrong.

"Lad, what be wrong?" he asked. I sighed once more.

"I couldn't do it, Foxy… I've tried and I've tried, but I can never get it out! What am I supposed to do?" I said sadly, looking at him.

"You keep tryin' lad. I know it ain't easy to do, but ye just have to do it. Ye just have to get it out…" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But what if she doesn't like me in the same way? Would we lose our friendship? Would she even look at me the same way? Would she feel awkward around me? Would s-" Foxy put both hands on either shoulder.

"Lad, calm down! Look, that's just a risk ye have to be willin' to take…"

"You're right…"

"Now, why don' we head home. I got a lot of homework to get started on…" we began to walk home, and I began to plan when I could next tell her…

~Bonnie's POV~

"Hey! What did Freddy want to talk to you about?" Chica asked looking at her lap. I noticed she had a bag of chips on her lap. I shook my head.

"I honestly have no idea… he complimented me on my music after saying he had n=been trying to tell me for years… that's definitely not what he wanted to say…" Chica smirked.

"I know what he was going to say…" I looked at her. She raised her eyebrows and looked back down at her lap, continuing to eat.

"Well? What was he going to say, smarty-pants?" she looked up at me with an 'are you stupid?' look on her face.

"Seriously? Isn't it obvious?" I slowly shook my head. She rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, he was trying to tell you that he liked you! He just got really nervous and came up with a backup plan last minute. Well, that's what it sounds like…" My eyes widened. He wanted to… what? I sat down next to her. I snaked one of her chips and she smacked my hand. I was deep in thought. Maybe I can tell him about my feelings soon. I had no idea he liked me… I smiled and began to blush.

~Time skip three hours~

~Chica's POV~

I smiled as I stared at my phone. Foxy was texting me about this weekend. We were going to some restaurant I've never heard of. It wasn't formal or anything, but it was nice. He was going to pick me up around five-thirty. I was super excited. I went downstairs to tell my mom. I reached her office.

"H-hey mom? I have to ask you something…" I said nervously.

"Yeah, sure honey, what do you need to talk about?" she said, turning from her computer screen to look at me.

"Um, mom, would it be okay, um, if I went out on Friday night?"

"Where will you be going, might I ask?"

"Um, my friend Foxy…asked me out on a date…we're going to some restaurant I haven't heard of…" I looked at my mom. She slowly smiled.

"My little girl, going on a date…." She said softly.

"Um, so is that a yes…?" she stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Of course it's a yes! My baby is going on a date!" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm not a baby… anyway, I have to talk to him… thanks mom!" I said as I kissed her cheek. She chuckled and went back to her computer.

I ran back to my room and giggled. I couldn't wait for my date…

~Time skip Friday night~

~Mangle's POV~

Their date is tonight. I need someone to come with me. I grabbed my phone and I texted Blue.

_Get over here. Now. We're going to ruin a date~_

A few minutes later Blue showed up at my door. We got in the car and drove to the restaurant the two were supposed to arrive at. We were disguised slightly, but just enough that they wouldn't recognize us. We kept watching the door eventually they showed up.

_What a pretty skirt she's wearing. It would be a shame, if something were to happen to it…_

They sat down at a table and began to talk. It looked like they were having a good time… Time to change that…

"Blue, order some chili…" he looked at me strangely. "Well?! Do it!" he rolled his eyes and ordered some chili. I moved over to an empty table. I was close to the couple, but not to close they would think me strange. When I saw the waitress with the chili coming I smirked. As she passed me I stuck my leg out and tripped the waitress. The chili went flying and splattered all over Chica. I smirked and ran to my original table. Blue looked shocked as he watched the couple. I looked over and my smirk faded into anger.

~Chica's POV~

OH MY GOSH. Did that really just happen? The whole restaurant was silent. I was speechless. I slowly looked down at my skirt. My skirt was covered in chili… this wasn't going to come out… my eyes began to tear up a little. Foxy took notice of this and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Hey, don't worry about it! It's alright! Everythin' is goin' to be fine…" he said softly. I looked up at him. He was smiling. I smiled softly and wiped away my tears. "Now, this was an accident. This ain't serious."

"But Foxy, this chili isn't going to come out… My skirt is going to be stained…" I said looking down at my chili covered lap.

"Nah, I know how to get it out. It isn't bad. I had chili dumped on me as a kid once, and I got it out. That is a drop compared to how much was on me." He said smiling. I giggled. "I was sittin' in a pool of chili, it was crazy. It just so happened I was wearin' my favorite shirt that day… I was so scared I wouldn't be able to get it out, I cried." I giggled a little. I could just imagine a little Foxy covered in chili, sitting on the floor crying. He chuckled. "I did get it out though, and I can help ye out."

"Thanks Foxy… that was a really cute story…" I said softly. I began to clean the chili off my lap with a napkin. I got all of the chili off, but there was a huge stain left there. But now, it didn't really bother me…

~Time skip~

As we drove back to my house, I couldn't help but smile. I really had fun tonight, despite being covered in chili halfway through the night.

Foxy opened my door for me when we reached my house. I blushed a little. He was such a gentleman when he wanted to be. We walked to my front door. I turned to Foxy after opening the door.

"Thank you, Foxy, for taking me out… it was really nice… I had a great time…" he chuckled.

"Me too, lass…" he said softly. I blushed a little. I began to walk into my house, before I turned back to Foxy. I blushed madly as I kissed his cheek softly. He began to blush and smiled softly.

"Goodbye, Foxy…" I said as I walked in my house. I closed the door and sighed. I had an amazing time… My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done. What did I do that for?! I probably looked like an idiot! Gosh, I am an idiot… I looked down as I began to walk to my room.

~Foxy's POV~ I stood at her door for a moment, and I processed what just happened. She…kissed me… I smiled and blushed like crazy. I walked back to my car and drove off. I smiled all the way home…

**Well, that may not be an ACTION-PACKED chapter, but I did have fun writing it. I only hope you guys enjoyed reading it… Anyway, until next time, Rosebushes! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Boy, do I have a story. So I was writing this chapter earlier, and it happened to be five pages long and it even had me fangirling. I was so happy. And I usually use copy and paste to get my chapters on fanfiction, but when I went to go paste the story, nothing pasted. The entire chapter had been deleted and I had to re-write it. Doesn't that suck?! I was so upset… but, life goes on, and I have a chapter to get you guys, so here you go! Take two!**

Chapter Ten

~Mangle's POV~

I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut. I planned on ruining their date, but they had just continued as if nothing happened! They were laughing and chatting… Ugh, it made me sick…

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. What would I have to do to get these two separated?! I sighed. Maybe if I start a rumor or something…? It would have to be subtle enough that it wouldn't seem like a lie, but bad enough that Foxy would get angry and leave her… My eyes went wide and a smirk grew on my face. I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Frederick.

_I need you to do something~ _ I waited for a reply.

_Sure. What do you need?~ _

_I need you to follow Foxy and Chica. I need a picture of them kissing. It doesn't have to be on the lips, but make sure they are kissing.~_

_Alright. Anything else?~ _ I smirked.

~Time skip next day~

~Foxy's POV~

I began to walk over to Chica's house. I went shopping earlier and saw something that made me think of her. Also, it was a really nice day, and I thought maybe she would want to go on a walk.

I walked up to Chica's door and knocked. I heard someone come to the door.

"Hello Foxy, what brings you here?" she said, smiling. I smiled in return.

"Well, I went shoppin' earlier and got something for ye. I saw it and it made me think of ye." On our date, Chica had mentioned how she loved to cook and bake. I handed her the gift.

"Oh my goodness… I love it!" she exclaimed as she gently took it from my hands. It was an apron that had the words 'Let's Eat!' on it.

"I figured since ye love to bake and cook so much, ye could use it whenever ye do." She looked at me happily and smiled.

"I'll use it every time I do… Thank you so much Foxy!" she said as she hugged me. I chuckled lightly.

"Also, I was wonderin' if ye'd like to go on a walk. It's a nice day, after all." She nodded.

"Just let me go put this away, and I'll be right out." I nodded and waited for her to get back. When she did, we went walking around the neighborhood. It was nice to get out and get a breath of fresh air. But the time we were walking, I felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't see anyone, but it was just this nagging feeling in my mind… but Chica didn't seem to be bothered… I focused on her instead of what I was feeling.

We reached her house after the walk. I walked her to the door.

"Thank you, Foxy, for the walk. It was really nice. I like to be outside… and to have you with me made it all the more better…" she said, blushing as she looked to the ground. I smiled. I lifted her head with my hand.

"I had a great time too… Thank ye for comin' with me. It was great to have yer company." I said softly. She grinned and kissed me on the cheek. I guess I'll have to get used to that…

"Alright, well, I have to go… I'll see you on Monday?" I nodded. "Okay… bye, Foxy…" she slowly closed the door. I smiled as I walked down her driveway and headed home. The whole way there, I could sense someone else… it was so weird… I got home and walked to my room.

~Mangle's POV~

_Did you get them?~ _He better have… I need this done by Monday…

_I have them. Do what you need with them.~ _I received two pictures along with the message. I smirked. I grabbed my laptop and downloaded the pictures. I opened my photo editor. I smiled as I pieced together my masterpiece. Finally, it was finished. I grinned as sent it trending over the internet. It was only a matter of time now…

~Time skip Monday~

~Bonnie's POV~

I sat on the bus, waiting for Chica to get on. She got on and I smiled. She sat next to me and sunk down into the seat.

"So… how was your date with Foxy…?" she sighed and smiled.

"It was amazing… It was beautiful and nice, despite being covered in chili halfway through it…" she trailed off. My smile faded.

"That…really happened? Oh, sweetie…" she shrugged.

"What happens, happens, I guess… But Foxy helped me get my mind off of it. He also helped me get the stain out… He can be a real gentleman when he wants to be…" she said, grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes. The bus came to a stop, and some more people got on. My smile faded as I saw who got on. There was Mangle and Frederick get on. They were smiling as they walked past us on the bus to get to their bus seat. I glared at them. They just smirked in return.

I turned to Chica, who must not have noticed. I sighed and we got to school. The day went by fine, until we reached lunch. By that time, we realized everyone was staring at us funny. Well, more staring at Chica and Freddy. We had no idea what was going on… that is, until a group of girls walked up to us.

"Wow, Chica. You've been with Foxy for what now, two days, and you're already after someone else?" one of the girls said. I looked over at Chica, who was in utter horror and confusion.

"W-what? No! No I'm not…!" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh please… it's all over the internet." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture that I can't believe I saw. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open. I looked over at Freddy, who was blushing, eyes wide. He looked at me and said, "Bonnie, this never happened, I swear!"

"How could you?! That is Foxy's girl! You can't just do that to him, he's your best friend!" I nearly shouted at him.

"I would never do that to him! Why would I do this?!" he shouted back. I looked to the picture.

"It's right there, Fred! What do you have to say about that?!" I turned from him to face Chica. "And _you_!" she turned to me, scared. "How could you do this to Foxy!"

"The picture doesn't mean anything, it never even happened! Bonnie, you have to believe me!" she said.

"Well, the picture is right there, Chica! And it looks like you two are pretty happy!" I yelled at her. There, on the phone, was a picture of chica kissing Freddy on the cheek, blushing, while he smiles and blushes a little. "How could you do this to Foxy?! How could you do this to _me_?!" She didn't answer. I groaned and ran into the halls of the school. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I could hear Freddy calling after me, running after me. I ran into the girls' restroom and shut the door. I sat with my back on the door and I cried. Freddy began to pound on the door.

"Bonnie, please, come out! You know I would never do that!" he shouted.

"How do I know?! The picture was right there!" I said, beginning to cry.

"Bonnie, I don't even like Chica in that way! I never have! I-I…" I heard silence. I listened to hear what he was going to say. He sighed. "I-I like…you. I have ever since we met. I've been trying to tell you for years, but I never could… I would never do something like that… it would mean I would have to give up on you…" I looked at the door. "I know you might be angry or upset right now, but please know… that picture is fake… It never happened…" I could hear footsteps walking away. I got up and opened the door. I walked out. Freddy looked over his shoulder at me. I began to slowly walk towards him. My mind was screaming at me to stop, but I kept walking. Freddy turned to face me. I walked up to him, placed my hands on his cheeks, and kissed him, something I've only dreamed about until now.

I let go of the kiss and looked down at the ground. "Sorry… I just really had to do that… I've felt the same way ever since we met… I was just too scared to tell you. We had such a good friendship, and I didn't want to ruin it…" he lifted my head with his hand. We looked at each other eye to eye.

"Bonnie, that's exactly why I didn't tell you…" he said softly. "And every day it became harder and harder to keep it in… the feelings just kept growing and growing…" I nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean… I've battled my feelings so much… sometimes I even wonder… i-if I…l-love you…" I said, looking at him. He let out a small smile.

"I know for certain…" he said softly, grasping my hand. And as he touched me, I felt it. I knew for sure, that I did indeed love this boy. And I didn't want to lose him. I hugged him tightly. He chuckled softly and hugged me back.

"It feels so good to have let that out…" I whispered.

"I know what you mean…" he whispered back. We held hands as we walked out of the school halls. We walked back over to Chica, Foxy nowhere in sight. I let go of Freddy's hand. Chica was crying into her hands.

"Chica…? What happened? Where's Foxy?" she looked up at me, her eyes all red.

"H-he didn't b-believe m-me…!" she said between sobs. I gave a sympathetic look and sat down next to her. She turned to me and cried into my shoulder.

"Oh sweetie… I believe you… I'll go talk to Foxy… don't you worry…" I turned to one of the girls that had walked up to us. "Hey, may I see that picture again?" she nodded and showed me the picture. "Chica, did you hang out with Foxy at all after your date?" she nodded. I showed her the picture. "Is this what you were wearing?" she nodded again. "And when were you with Foxy? Like, what time?"

"About three o'clock…" I nodded, deep in thought. Freddy chuckled and I was brought back.

"What…?" I asked him, confused.

"I've just always thought you make the cutest face when you're in deep thought…" he said smiling. I smiled and blushed a little.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I got up, in search of Foxy. I eventually found him, sitting alone with his head in his hands. I walked up to him. "Foxy…?"

"Why would she lie to me like this…? I really thought she was different…" I sighed.

"She wasn't lying, Foxy… Look, I understand you two hung out after the date at around three on Saturday?" he nodded. "Okay, is this what she was wearing yesterday?" he took a look at the picture.

"Y-yes… yes that's what she was wearin'…"

"And this picture… it looks like it was taken around three o'clock, doesn't it…?" he looked at it closer.

"Y-yes… but that would be impossible… she was with me…" he looked up in realization. He walked over to Chica. I followed, handing the girl her phone and saying thank you. He walked up to Chica and held out his hand to her. She reluctantly took it. He pulled her up and into a hug. She hesitated at first, but then hugged him back tightly.

"Lass, I'm so sorry… I've had experience with people lyin' to me and betrayin' me, I jumped to a conclusion. I'm sorry…" he said, tears in his eyes. She looked up at him and let out a sad smile.

"It's okay, Foxy… I understand… It wasn't your fault…" she said softly, digging into his chest with her face. I smiled softly. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down at my hand, then at the person who had grabbed it. Freddy stood there, smiling. I smiled back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned back. I had a feeling everything was going to work out.

~Mangle's POV~

I walked to my locker angrily. This was supposed to tear them apart, not make them closer! I opened my locker and grabbed my history book. I slammed my locker shut to see and angry looking Chi standing right beside me. I smiled.

"Hello, Chi. What's up?" she didn't look amused. She showed me her phone, with the picture of Chica and Freddy on it.

"Mind explaining why you're messing with my sister's love-life?"

**Well, I hope that was a great chapter! I think this is the longest chapter in the story! I sure had fun writing it(even if I had to re-write it…)! Anyway, until next time rosebushes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Rosebushes! Well, as many of you know, I am assuming, school has started once more. Now, I know I don't update a lot, but please don't expect me to post new chapters as often. I'll probably try to get them out on weekends. Normally, homework wouldn't be an issue. However, since three of my classes are honors classes and one is an AP class, you can see that I will be extremely busy doing school work and keeping my grades up. So please forgive me in advance. I will be posting less, but I will still post, I promise! Anyway, I know you guys are eager to read this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

~Mangle's POV~

I stood in shock as I realized what she had said. She was giving me a death stare, evidently not too happy I was interfering with Chica and Foxy.

"What do you mean Chi? I've never seen this before… but it's obviously fake. It's terrible photoshop…" I said, hoping my negative remarks would make it seem like I had nothing to do with it. She rolled her eyes.

"Please Mangle. I know I haven't known you for that long, but you are the only person I know who would have the audacity to post something like this. So, again, why are you messing with my sister's love life?" she asked sternly. I gave the most innocent look. I placed my hands together and looked to the floor sadly.

"Well, if you must know… I've been after Foxy for a long time. I love him with all my heart… and your sister knew this. She asked him out right after she found out I liked him… she just didn't want me to be with him. So, I fought fire with fire and I made that picture, bringing out who she really is, hoping he would leave her, giving me a chance at my dream man… I know she may not seem that way to you, but you're her sister, and she doesn't act the way she does around me around you… She did this to herself…" I said. Thankfully, I am a great actor. I even let a tear fall. Chi's face went from anger to sympathy. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Mangle… I'm so sorry…I had no idea she was acting this way around you… I wouldn't want to hurt my sister, but if there's anything I can do, just ask. She can't treat my friends like that." She said with a small smile. I smiled softly, but on the inside, I died. I can't believe she fell for that! How gullible was she?!

"Oh, thank you so much Chi! You're a great friend!" I said as I hugged her. What an idiot. "Anyway, my plan didn't work… Now I'll never get Foxy…" I said, looking to the ground once more. She thought for a moment. Then she gasped.

"I know! I know what you can do!" she said, excited. "I really don't like hurting my family, but because she hurt you so badly, I think she deserves it." She said. I smiled.

"What is it? What's your plan?" she leaned over to whisper in my ear.

~Chica's POV~

I'm glad Foxy finally understood me. I don't think I could be able to stand it if he never believed or forgave me… I smiled as I held his hand. I loved being around him. He could always cheer me up and make me feel needed. I looked over at Bonnie, who was holding hands with Freddy. Wait, what? I looked forward and began to think real hard. Did I miss something? I'll have to ask her about it later.

Foxy was walking me home. It was a bit of a walk, but I guess he didn't mind. He had done it before. Well, he had walked me to my house from his, but whatever. I thought it was extremely sweet of him. I really liked him. He was so sweet and charming and really funny. He was also very caring and supportive. Everything about him is everything I ever wanted. I just hope this relationship will last. I looked to the ground sadly. What if it doesn't last? What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if… he never liked me… and he just felt bad for me…? I mean, I was being picked on and everything… I shook that thought off. No, he wouldn't do that to me. He's too much of a gentleman to do that. I smiled again.

"So lass, would ye like to do anythin' this week?" he asked, looking at the road ahead. I thought it over. I would love to, but what could we do? My eyes flew to a sign placed on a street light. My eyes lit up.

"Foxy, would you like to go to the fair?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I always loved going to the fair as a child. I still love going. He looked to the sign, then at me. He smiled.

"I'd love to…" I smiled in return. I hugged his arm as we kept on walking down the road. I looked behind us. Bonnie and Freddy were no longer there. We were the only ones on the street. Usually, I would feel scared. I never liked walking home, especially by myself. Empty roads scared me for some reason. But having Foxy here with me, I felt…safe. I felt like none of the evil in the world could touch me. My smile widened as we kept walking.

"Um, Foxy?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, lass?" I was a little nervous to ask this.

"Before we go to the fair… would you come in and meet my family? Well, meet my mom anyway. I'm sure you know my sister. And my father left when Chi was born, so he isn't around…" his eyes widened a little, then went back to normal. I could tell he was nervous about meeting my mother.

"O-Of course Chica… I have to meet her at some point, now don't I?" he said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Don't worry, we won't stick around the house long. Just long enough that the two of you can get acquainted." I said, smiling at him. He chuckled a little and looked forward. We walked in silence for a while. It was actually really nice. Neither one of us wanted to break the silence.

~Time skip Two hours~

I pulled out my phone. I just finished my homework. Now, I had to ask Bonnie about what was going on earlier.

_Hey! So I saw you and Freddy earlier holding hands… anything you'd like to tell me? ;) ~ _ I smirked as I sent the message. No doubt she would be getting nervous right about now. My phone buzzed.

_Oh, yeah… well… Freddy told me how he felt after I ran into the bathroom. He sounded so sad. I walked out and I…kissed him… I told him how I felt, and we just… I don't know… But it was nice…~ _ I screamed. She kissed him! I was fangirling so hard. I felt a great deal of joy in my chest. I was so happy for her!

_You kissed him?! That's great! So, are you two planning a date yet?~_ I asked.

_We want to, but there's not really a lot to do…~ _That's true. Then, my hopes raised.

_Hey, Foxy and I are going to the fair this week… you guys can come if you want! It'll be like a double date thing!~ _I smiled at my phone. That sounded like a great idea.

_Yea, that sounds great! I'll ask him later. Anyway, I have to go.~ _We said our farewells and left each other. I went down to my mom's office. To my surprise, she wasn't in there. I walked into the kitchen. I spotted her.

"Hey mom. Can Foxy and I go to the fair this week? Bonnie and Freddy might come with us too." I asked her as she prepared dinner.

"Sure! Just give me a date and time, okay?" she said cheerily. I nodded and walked off to my room.

~Chi's POV~

I watched as Chica asked my mom about her date with Foxy. I heard the entire thing. This might be the opportunity we've been waiting for. I smirked as I went to my room and pulled out my phone.

_Guess who's going on a date this week?~ _

**Well, I hope this chapter was sufficient! I had a minor case of writer's block for this one, but I did it! Please tell me what you think and what you think Chi might have in store for Chica and Foxy. Until next time Rosebushes! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've written… I started a new story, as my first fanfiction ended, and I've been really busy with school and things like that. But hey, here I am now! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Twelve

~Bonnie's POV~

I sat down on my bed and fell backwards, looking at the ceiling. I smiled softly. I had just finished talking to Chica about Freddy. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I thought something like this could only ever occur in my dreams, but here I am now, with Freddy. I had no idea he felt the same way about me. I would've told him before, only I don't have many friends, and he was one of them. I thought if I told him, he would feel awkward around me, and he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. But he told me first, and I had no idea. I'm glad it finally came out though. Holding that back for so many years was unbearable. It was bound to come out sometime, and I'm glad he reacted the way he did.

He must've had such a hard time holding it back too… I understand that he had been trying to tell me for a while now, but just couldn't. I guess he was afraid of the same thing I was.

I picked up my phone and began to text Freddy. _Hey, it's me… I was wondering if you would like to go to the fair this weekend with Chica, Foxy, and I. Kind of like, a double date…?~ _I sucked in my breath and hit send. I don't know why, but I was nervous about sending that text. What if he didn't want to go? What if he feels awkward about it? I shook off those thought and rolled my eyes. Of course he would want to go, he likes me a lot.

My phone buzzed and the anxiety had returned. I drew in a breath and picked up the phone, releasing it when I read the text. I smiled softly and texted Chica. _We're in. see you guys at the fair.~ _

~Time Skip To the Weekend~

~Mangle's POV~

I chuckled to myself as I fancied myself up. I didn't want to look super dolled up, but enough to catch Foxy's attention. What an idiot this girl was. She honestly believed that story that I had made up on the spot! I really didn't think she would fall for it. She is such a moron.

I picked up my phone and texted Blue. _Hey, I need your help tonight. Meet me and Chi at the fairgrounds tonight.~ _I instantly got a reply. _Are we going to be messing around with Chica and Foxy again…?~ _I sneered, suspicious. _Are you implying that you don't want to help your friend, Blue? Is that what you're saying?~_

_No, no! I just think… Well, don't you think this is going a little overboard…?~ _I groaned and typed madly.

_You are pathetic. Weak. Just be at the grounds Blue! Don't tell me you're going soft…~_

_Mangle, that's not it! I just think maybe we should leave Chica and Foxy alone… They seem happy. If you really cared about Foxy, wouldn't you want him to be happy?~_

_Whatever, Blue. He could be happier. With me. Don't question me. You know what happened last time that happened, don't you?~ _I sent him this message, remembering back to when I pounded him to the ground for questioning me and my ways. He hasn't done it since.

_I do… I'm not… I'll be there… I promise.~_ I smirked. Good.

_Good. We have a busy night planned.~_

~Blue's POV~

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed, feeling like I was about to cry. Doing all of this made me feel like a terrible person, but I really didn't see myself getting out of this without being sent to the hospital. I wish she wouldn't treat others like this. I wish she wouldn't treat me like this. If only she knew…

I picked up my phone and looked at a picture of the young girl. She didn't look so menacing and rude in this picture. It was an old picture, though. I haven't seen her like that in years… I missed the old her. But even with her like this, I couldn't deny my feelings for her. But she's so tied up in Foxy, she's too blind to see it. Foxy doesn't appreciate her, and I understand why. I do, but she just throws me to the side. I've never been her first choice, that's always been Frederick. For once, I'd like her to see me the same way I see her. I do everything she asks, I listen and obey to her command, even if I'm thrown to the side, I still appreciate her. What more is there for me to do?

I felt a tear slide down my face. I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. I've tried getting over her, but nothing seems to work. Whenever I see her, even in this state, it makes me happy. I wish Chica and Foxy could've seen her before she turned into this monster. She did it for the popularity, which doesn't even matter in the end. Once we get out of high school, none of it will matter. I wish I could make her see that…

I ran to the bathroom and cleaned my face. It was evident that I was crying. I cleaned up and went to go get changed. I grabbed my phone. I sighed as I walked out the door and down the fairgrounds.

~Chica's POV~

I giggled as Bonnie began toying with my hair. It felt ticklish. "I'm so excited you guys are coming with us. It's going to be so much fun!" I said as I looked at Bonnie in the mirror. She smiled.

"I know! And to be honest, I'm really glad that you and Foxy will be there. I feel like it would be awkward on the first date if it were just him and me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly. It would've been fine. But I am glad that it will be the four of us. We all hang out together anyway, so it shouldn't be awkward at all! And we'll all be having fun. I love going to the fair, and I'm glad you guys are coming with me. I used to go to the fair all the time in my old town. I would walk there by myself and hang around. It was loads of fun." Bonnie looked at me, confused.

"You went by yourself? Didn't your friends go with you?" I looked down at my lap and shook my head.

"No, they didn't. I really didn't have any good friends who were willing to go with me. They were all "busy" as they put it. I really didn't care though. That was a natural response from them. And I enjoyed going by myself. I really didn't mind." Bonnie looked at me sadly.

"Sweetie, you've gone through so much… I'm so sorry… I really do appreciate you as a friend. You know that, right?" I nodded. She sighed. "Good. I don't want you to feel like the way you did there here. We all love you." I smiled. She finished playing with my hair and we finished getting ready. We were laughing and chatting when we heard the doorbell chime. Bonnie smiled.

"Looks like they're here. Let's go."

**Well, I hope that was okay. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I finally did! Yay! I've just been so terribly busy. I've got so much school and my new fanfiction to take care of, it's kind of overwhelming…but I'll keep posting, don't you worry! Check out my new fanfiction too! It's not the greatest, but it will get infinitely better, I promise. Love you rosebushes! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Wow, it sure has been a long time, huh? Hahah, well I'm back! I've got two weeks more of break, which mean more time to write chapters for you all. If you haven't seen my update on my bio, I'd like to share with you all that I have a Tumblr account, and I'd really appreciate it if you would follow. I will be posting fun and interesting things, as well as sneak peaks and drawings pertaining to my stories. Anyway, I love you guys, and I really hope this new chapter is good for you guys. **

Chapter Thirteen

~Blue's POV~

I sighed as I walked down the street to the fair grounds. I didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have? I have grown sick of toying with the couple and hurting my sister's feelings, because she knew I was part of this. I'm tangled up in this stupid game, unable to escape it. I didn't want to hurt my sister or her friends anymore, but I didn't want to hurt Mangle either…

I stopped in my tracks, almost to the gates of the fair. What was I doing? I'm never going to have a chance with this girl, so why hurt people to help her get what she desires? Why let her win? I sighed again, looking down at the ground. Because no matter what, I want her to be happy, even if that means going to the extremes, because I love her and I want her to get what she wants…

I began walking into the grounds and spotted Chi, Frederick, and Mangle. I put on a determined face and walked over to the three.

"Have they arrived yet?" I asked Chi. She shook her head.

"No, they haven't, and I'm getting restless." Mangle said, not even looking away from the entrance of the fair. I rolled my eyes.

"Well. Why are you waiting in the open, where they will see you right away? Why don't you go wait somewhere while I stand here and wait?" I asked. Mangle looked at me strangely, but agreed.

"Alright, Blue. I'm trusting you. You come right to us when they get here, got it?" She asked sternly.

"Of course…"

~Freddy's POV~

Foxy and I arrived at Chica's house around five. I smiled and walked up to the door. I wasn't nervous or anything, which was suprising. I just had a feeling that everything was going to be fine. I just felt like Bonnie was going to be fine and we were going to have a great time.

Foxy knocked on the door, to which we heard someone yell, "It's open!" and a few giggles. We walked inside and closed the door behind us. We knocked on one of the doors, and Chica opened it. I looked at Foxy, who had a bright glow and a smile on his face.

"Wow, lass, ye look beautiful…" she giggled and smiled.

"Thanks. Bonnie did my hair. She insisted. I couldn't get out of it." Bonnie laughed and slugged her arm. Chica laughed again and said, "Hey, I didn't say I regretted letting you do my hair! I love it!" They both laughed, and I chuckled.

"Well, should we get going?" I asked, looking at my watch. They nodded and we went on our way.

We walked down the street and eventually reached the grounds. We looked around, and decided to go over to the ferris wheel, which fitted two people to a seat, which was alright with us. Bonnie and I got buckled in and took off. I looked over at Bonnie, who looked a little nervous.

"Are you alright, Bonnie? You look a little stressed…" she looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm just a little nervous. I've never done something like this before…" She looked down at her lap and I placed my arm around her shoulders and chuckled.

"Well, I'm not nervous at all. I don't think anything will happen, and I think we are going to have a great time," I looked up at the setting sun, and felt Bonnie place her head on my shoulder. I leaned back and we watched the sun set. It felt… perfect.

~Mangle's POV~

I sat and waited for about twenty minutes before I saw Blue running up to us. I smirked.

"Alright, they're here. Let's get this over with…" Blue said. I stood up.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Last I saw, they walked over to the ferris wheel," he replied. I turned away from him and called the others. I began to walk in the direction of the ferris wheel.

We got over to the ferris wheel and saw the four getting off. They were laughing and smiling as the bounced off the ride. They laughed and pointed to the hall of mirrors, Chica bouncing with excitement. I rolled my eyes, but knew the hall of mirrors would be a perfect place to lose someone. Coming here in previous years, I remembered there was a large section where you walked in and could be surrounded by mirrors, and walking forward would open up the exit and the rest of the maze. I walked over and turned to the rest.

"Chi, Blue, stay here. If anyone comes out, stay hidden. Frederick, you're with me. Let's go." They all nodded and Frederick and I walked off. "Now, I need you to get Foxy away from the rest of them and into the big room with all the mirrors. That's where I'll be waiting. Keep the rest of them away from that room. Got it?" He smiled.

"Got it." We walked in the back of the attraction and waited. Frederick walked off when he heard the four approaching. I nodded and walked away to the big room of mirrors. I sat and waited. This room was huge, and it was creepy in here with the many reflections.

I heard some struggling and stood up, hiding where none of the mirrors could hit me. I heard a door open and someone flew in, hitting the floor. The door closed again. I smiled.

~Foxy's POV~

I flew and hit the ground in a room far from my group. I looked up and saw the door close, many reflections of myself surrounding me. Well, this wasn't suspicious. I stood up and tensed when I heard a voice from behind me. I groaned when I found out who it was.

"Hello, Foxy…" I heard Mangle say. I put a hand to my eyes and sighed.

"Really, what do ye want? I'm getting real tired of yer crap, Mangle. I've already told ye, I want nothing to do with ye," I said angrily. She giggled.

"Aw, someone's getting feisty… No need to act like that. I don't think you want to make up your mind just yet…" she placed a hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off and turned to face her. she had her hair done nice and some makeup on, looking like she was ready to go on a date. I glared at her.

"Mangle, I don't know when ye are going to get it through yer head, but I don' want ye. I want Chica, the beautiful lass. Nothing's gonna change my mind." She smiled and reached up he hand to touch my face. I grabbed her wrist, and she looked at it, still smiling.

"And when are you going to learn that I don't give up until I get what I want…?" she said flirtastiously. My glare got worse.

"I don' care what ye want, Mangle. I only care about what my lass Chica wants…" She rolled her eyes and took back her hand. She looked at me deep in the eyes for a few moments before placing her hands on either shoulder and pushing me back, so I hit a wall.

"Maybe you need a little… convincing…"

~Chica's POV~

"Where do you think he went?" I asked sadly. I looked over at the two, who both were looking around. Bonnie shrugged and scratched her head.

"I have no idea… I don't know where you could go in a place like this…"she replied. Freddy chimed in.

"Do you think he might have gotten stuck behind? Maybe he's still back there…" he said as he pointed to the direction in which we came.

"Maybe…" I said. I looked forward. "Can you guys go look down there? I'm going to go look to see if he somehow got ahead of us…" they nodded and walked off. I looked ahead and began to walk forward. I eventually came to a door. "Well, this is the only way…" I told myself. I turned a knob and walked in the room, full of mirrors… and two people… kissing? I gasped and backed up, hitting the mirror behind me. The two looked at me, one with annoyance and one with panic and fear.

"Foxy…?"

**Well, the next chapter will be the last chapter. I can't believe how far this story has come! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all will stick with me further on down the road with my other stories. Please check out my newest story, and don't forget to PM me if you think of an interesting topic for a story. I will be ending this one, which means I'll need a new one to start. Anyway, follow me on Tumblr, PM me, and review! I love you guys! See you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my fellow readers! Well, this is it. The final chapter. Are you all ready for it? To be completely honest, I am. This story had been in the back of my mind for a while, and I just had to finally get it done. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I just now want to focus on other things, and I really hope you all will read that as well. If you ever have a request for a story or anything, feel free to dm me or something. Just let me know somehow. I'd love to hear from you all. Anyway, I guess I better stop babbling and get to the story. **

Chapter Fourteen

~Foxy's POV~

"Foxy…?" Chica stuttered, tears threatening to fall down her delicate face. I didn't know what to do. I looked over at Mangle, who had a rather annoyed look on her face.

"U-um, Ch-Chica, p-please believe this isn't what it looks like!" I stammered. What else was I supposed to say?! She half-smiled and looked down at her feet. I heard her chuckle as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Isn't that what they all say…?" she whispered. She looked back up, now unable to hold back her tears. "I don't know what to believe, Foxy. I really don't. I know that Mangle has been screwing with our lives, and I know she would do something like this, but what I just saw, I can't un-see. I've just had too much go on in my life to let something like this go… And right now, I feel as though I should trust my eyes before I trust you…" She started to leave. I pushed Mangle away and began to chase after her.

"B-but, Lass! P-please! Let me explain!" I shouted to the young girl, speed-walking away from me.

"No, Foxy! I thought you would understand! Get it through your head! Maybe later I'll be better, but right now, I just want to go home. I'm leaving." Mangle walked out of the room of mirrors with a smirk on her face. I could see Frederick and Blue, each with a different facial expression. Frederick also had a smirk, while Blue had a very guilty look. They all had set me up, and now Chica wanted nothing to do with me. Maybe she would be fine later, but how long would that be? What if she isn't the same after this?

Freddy and Bonnie walked out, seeing my pain-stricken face and Chica's tear-stained face. They both just stood there, confused and concerned.

"Hm. See, Foxy? Yet another example of why she is no good for you. You deserve better than that trash," Mangle said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Chica stopped and turned around just as quickly as I grabbed Mangle's wrist and spun around to look her in the eye.

"What did ye just call me Lass?" I asked, a scowl on my face. Her eyes widened a little, but then went back to normal as she smirked.

"Ohoho, Foxy. You heard what I said, and you know it's true. She's no good for you. You deserve someone better, like me," she said, loud enough for Chica to hear. My grip around her wrist tightened.

"Ye must be insane to think ye are better than her. She is a queen compared to ye, and if anything, she deserves better than me. The lass deserves so much more than yer attacks and insults, and ye know it. Get of her back, or I'm coming after ye," I said angrily. I let go of her hand and walked away, pushing past Chica, who looked rather surprised. I wore a glare on my face, angry with Mangle. I immediately stopped, though, when I heard a loud thud and a few yells. My head snapped back to see Mangle above Chica, who was sprawled on the floor. Mangle had her hands fisted, and she wore an angry look on her face.

"Well, you just think you are so pretty, and so smart, and you get the guy that you want. Well, honey, why don't we change that up a bit? We can make you less pretty, now can't we?" Mangle said, getting up in Chica's face. I saw her raise her fist once more, and I started to run towards the before something stopped me. Well, before someone stopped her. I saw Blue next to Chica, holding Mangle's fist in his hand so that she would be unable to hit the young girl laying on the floor. Mangle glared at him.

"Blue! What do you think you're doing?! Get out of my way!" He glared in response.

"No, Mangle! No, I won't move! Don't you think you've done enough?! She has done nothing to you! All she did was get the man you wanted. You've been so obsessed with him, that you don't even see how I feel about you! You're better than this! I know the old Mangle is still in there, and she can come back out. You know this isn't right. Just… move on. Find someone else. Treat others with the respect they deserve, and maybe you'll actually find someone!" Mangle rolled her eyes. "Hey! Don't give me that crap, Mangle! You've made me do too much, and I went along with it because of my feelings, but no more! I'm not going to be your puppet anymore, and I'm not going to let you hurt this girl! She doesn't deserve it. She's done nothing wrong." They just stood there for a few moments, before Mangle's hands loosened up and fell to her side. She backed up, and Blue dropped his arm, but still stood over Chica, making sure Mangle didn't come back. She didn't. Mangle simply looked over her shoulder at Blue as she began walking out of the park. I ran over to Blue and Chica, immediately helping her up. Her cheek was a little swollen, but other than that, she seemed alright.

"Are you alright, Lass?" I asked. She slowly nodded, but quickly ran into my arms. She began to cry softly. I just hugged her back and caressed her hair. "It'll be alright, Lass." I looked over at Blue, who was standing by his sister.

"I'm so proud of you, Blue." Bonnie said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't done anything to Mangle, and I knew Mangle was better than this. I just couldn't help but try and stop her," he said in reply. I let go of Chica and walked over to them.

"Thank ye, Blue. Ye did good." He smiled.

"Glad to help, Foxy. I'm sure Mangle won't be bothering you guys anymore." He said in return. We then shook hands. Chica gave him a hug, and we all began to walk out of the fair. Tomorrow was going to be a better day.

~Time Skip- Four months later-~

Chica and I walked into school, holding each other's hands. We heard voices yell for us from over by the pavilion. We looked to see Bonnie and Freddy, waving at us. We waved back and smiled. As we were walking towards them, we saw Blue and Mangle, holding hands. Mangle had finally loosened up and had become her previous self. She was no longer hostile, but she was having trouble getting people to finally trust her. She had finally let go of her feelings for Foxy, and realized the perfect guy had been by her side for years.

We waved at them, and they gave a wave back, smiling. It was apparent on Mangle's face that she felt guilty for all the pain she caused. Chica had already forgiven her, but Mangle couldn't help but feel terrible anyway.

We continued walking over to Freddy and Bonnie. They smiled at us, just before the bell rang.

"Why don't we head over to class?" Bonnie suggested. We all nodded and began walking over to our first class. Things were going to be very different from now on, I could tell.

**Wow! This is finally over! Thanks again to all of you who kept up with the story and helped me along the way! I'm so grateful for you all. I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you want to **


End file.
